The Things We Do
by Jac Danvers
Summary: After a desperate owl from Luna, Harry discovers the lengths he'll go to to keep his girlfriend happy- complete with ice cream, paper airplanes... and corporate espionage? AU for the epilogue. Hopefully fun and a bit fluffy!


**Disclamer: Harry and co. still aren't mine! This story is a submisson for two challenges at HPFC forum. First, it's submitted for the Romance Competition by Luck O' The Irish Seamione, which I was given Harry/Luna as a pairing. The second is the Romantic Prompt challenge by AngelicKat455, which I was given the prompts tulip, unable to stop, and terrace. Also, this story is DH compliant, but AU to the epilogue, and contains an established Harry/Luna relationship.**

* * *

><p><em>"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."<em>

_-Dr. Seuss_

There was only one woman in the Wizarding world who would attend a business meeting in neon orange trainers and a fluorescent quill in her hair.

From his seat on the terrace of the newly reopened Foretescue's, Harry spotted Luna the minute she entered the busy street, gracefully maneuvering through the bustling crowds of back-to-Hogwarts shoppers. With each languid step, she took in the sights and sounds of Diagon Ally, despite the grumbles and disapproving stares of those who wished to complete their errands and return home. Her face was plaintive, content, making him wonder what could have alleviated her worries since this morning.

The start of his work day had been unpleasant, to say the least. After a particularly grating conversation with the ever-pompous Cormac McLaggen regarding his lack of "decent" missions, Harry had just taken a seat at his desk when a flippant little owl with honey feathers and a sweet tooth for chocolate frogs landed on his desk. He recognized the bird easily. Sven had been a gift to Luna from her father on her twentieth birthday. He hopped across the desk into Harry's lap, a parchment tied to his leg with Luna's signature orange ribbon.

That Luna would send him an owl just minutes after they parted for the day didn't surprise him- she often sent him messages about staff meetings and late deadlines when she forgot to tell him before work. What _had _surprised him was the urgent nature of the note. It was hastily scrawled, making her normally childish handwriting nigh on incomprehensible. He managed to decipher the key works with Hermione's help—_Quibbler… spy… traitor…_

The words were enough to send him into a panic, knowing the number of rogue death eaters and Voldemort loyalists that were still on the loose with a personal vendetta against him. That Luna might be in danger because of his work, his past- that she might be in danger because of her quest to publish a legitimately true story in her paper- was his greatest fear.

Urgently needing reassurance that Luna was safe, Harry just about threw himself in the fire in Hermione's office with a handful of floo powder before his friend grabbed him by the collar, reminding him gently that the fire places in the ministry were not connected to the floo network.

"Honestly, Harry. If Luna was in danger, do you think she'd take the time to owl you?" Hermione huffed, returning to the thick book on her desk. She skimmed the tome, one finger dragging across the page as she picked up where she'd been interrupted. "Just owl her back."

She was right, of course. But what kind of boyfriend would he be if he _hadn't_ worried?

So he owled her back, asking her what was wrong, and received a reply requesting his presence at Foretescue's for lunch so they could "talk business." And despite his confusion at the entire situation, Harry agreed.

OOO

"Hey love," Harry said as Luna approached their table, standing to kiss her on the cheek. He ducked his head slightly to avoid being hit by her swinging earrings- bright pink tulips with dangling wooden shoes she'd purchased in Holland while on the hunt for maladyplinks ("Oh Harry, don't you know? They protect the tulip bulbs from bardkins. They're highly respected by the Dutch!" He hadn't been brave enough to ask what a bardkin was.).

She emitted a frustrated sigh as she took her seat, taking a huge scoop of the cherry and papaya flavored ice cream he purchased her. "I need your help."

Seeing the worry in her eyes, he reached across the table, taking her left hand in his, worry flooding him again. "What happened? Is it something you published? Something from one of your sources? Did somebody threaten you?"

"Even worse!" Her eyes filled with tears, though she never let them fall. Years of teasing from her classmates had given Luna a certain degree of control over her emotions. It was clear though that, whatever the situation was, it was affecting her deeply. "Didn't you read my letter?"

"Ermh…" he stuttered. "I tried… it was rather... difficult."

"Oh Harry!" Luna bemoaned.

"I'm sorry! I really did try!" Harry cried defensively, louder than he intended. Which, of course, drew the attention of passer-by's to the Boy (now Man) Who Lived. A crowd started to grow around their table, anxious to catch a glimpse, and one little boy gathered enough courage to approach them with a rumpled napkin to ask for an autograph. He signed it discreetly, before dropping a few galleons onto the table and leading Luna away from the terrace.

"Tell me what happened, love," he said calmly, trying to keep his wits about him. How was it that rounding up death eaters barely registered, but an upset Luna threw all his emotions completely off balance? Who could have shaken her that badly? Honestly, she was his rock- her perspective and calm brought him comfort during the worst nightmares he experienced after the war. To see her like this was disturbing, to say the least.

"D'you... d'you remember the investigation I've been doing? On the nargle infiltration of Balmoral Castle?"

"Yes, of course," he replied. It was all Luna could talk about recently. Apparently, according to Luna's sources, one of Prince Harry's more- _unsavory companions_-had brought the infestation to the castle during an early summer visit. The Queen herself had been none too happy about it, as she was fond of neither nargles nor the poor girl who carried them. The unasked question being how on earth Queen Elizabeth knew what a nargle was, as not a bit of magical blood flowed through the royal veins.

"I think…" She took a moment to collect herself. "I think the Daily Prophet has sent a spy to steal the story from me!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "You what?"

This one was far-fetched, even for Luna. There was no way a story this bizarre had drawn the interest of the major newspaper of the wizarding world. He had all faith in Luna's ability as a reporter and editor, trusted her instincts with minimal skepticism at the existence of the creatures her stories focused on, but he knew for a fact that the Daily Prophet would never in a million years be trying to steal a story on nargles attacking the royal family.

"I know it sounds insane," Luna said quickly, and Harry felt just the tinsiest bit guilty at the surge of relief that she too recognized how bloody crazy it sounded. "But ever since I hired Zacharias Smith, I've just had this horrible feeling he isn't as devoted to the Quibbler as he claims to be. He's always taking the mickey out on the columnists and mocking their articles. And every afternoon I catch him sneaking out to the ally behind the building to send owls…"

Harry sighed, rubbing his scar unconsciously. Of course it would be Zacharias. He'd been shocked when she hired him, but not that the git had run crying to Luna for a job. Sixteen rejected applications from the Division of Aurors had driven the former Hufflepuff to take desperate measures. Of course he didn't take his job at the Quibbler seriously- he was using Luna to try and get a good word in with Harry. And the owls? Applications, letters demanding to know why he'd been rejected once again, letters of reference from old family friends vouching for his dependability, his bravery. Never mind that it was common knowledge that he ran from the Battle of Hogwarts.

If nothing, Zacharias was persistent.

"Luna, I really don't think—"

"And did you know," Luna continued, ignoring him. "That Zacharias is distantly related to Rita Skeeter? Fifth cousins, twice removed. I traced it myself. He's practically got an in at the Daily Prophet! I've tried contacting the editors, demanded they stop trying to steal my scoop, but they don't respond to me. Zacharias is doing enough work that I have no legitimate excuse to fire him. I'm just unable to stop this myself!" She sighed loudly, clearly relieved to have her frustrations off her chest and out into the open.

Harry wanted to argue it. Wanted to convince her that she was over thinking things far too much, that she was behaving irrationally. But he knew Luna, and when she had an idea in her head, she stuck with it. And if it was bothering her, it bothered him too. Wasn't that what love was all about, anyway? Putting his hands on her shoulders, he stopped her from walking. "What can I do to help you?"

A grin broke wide across Luna's face. "You mean you'll help?"

"Of course!" Harry replied, just glad to see the smile back on Luna's face.

"I know it's asking a lot, but… do you think I could get an auror to investigate this? Really, it's corporate espionage. I asked Hermione, she told me it's quite a problem in the muggle world. All sorts of punishments for those involved, so I think it would at _least _be a matter for the highest authority."

And though he wanted to roll his eyes, tell her it would be a waste of department funds, an idea sparked in the back of his mind. Really, they didn't have _that_ many ongoing cases. There were ways to make Luna happy and bring her the reassurance she needed.

Leaning down, he kissed her soundly. "Absolutely love. I'll take care of it as soon as I get back to the office."

OOO

"There you are!" Cormac said from his desk, feet kicked back onto his desk. Harry ducked as a charmed paper airplane came zooming towards his head. "You really need to do something about this. We all know I'm ready to take on a bigger mission. I'm better than all these petty thieves. I was meant for more than the likes of Mundungus Fletcher."

"You're absolutely right," Harry said, watching as Cormac dropped his wand and the paper airplane zoomed into a wall, crumpling before falling to the ground.

"You mean you've got a mission for me?" In his excitement, Cormac reminded Harry of a puppy being offered a bone- hyperactive, tongue practically hanging out of his mouth.

Harry nodded yes. "How do you feel about going undercover to out a spy?"

"That sounds bloody brilliant!"

With a knowing smirk, Harry headed to his office to owl Luna feeling satisfied that both of their problems had been solved.

* * *

><p><strong>So, honestly, I'm not really sure how I feel about this story. It's a bit let romance than I think everyone wanted for the competition, but my muse demanded an established relationship haha! Harry is one of the hardest characters for me to write, and in all honesty, I normally try to avoid him cause I have such a difficult time getting a grasp on him. I was going for humor, and it's verging way more into fluff than I normally write. So any critiquesadvice/comments/constructive criticism you might have for this would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review! -Jac**


End file.
